


tip these golden scales

by Cube_ (CubeWatermelon)



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dragons, Gen, The Author Regrets Nothing, kind of?, more like uh, no beta we die like men, still don't know more than the bare minimum about naruto so oops for any mistakes, strong!Sakura, we'll just sweep them under the au rug real quick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubeWatermelon/pseuds/Cube_
Summary: Sakura has always been different. It was clear as day when she found out that eating the coals fresh out the fireplace was not a universal experience.She just wishes her parents could have told her a little earlier than, say, her genin graduation day.





	1. fold out like origami mr crane

**Author's Note:**

> Basically,,,,, I have no excuses

When Sakura is three, she sets fire to this really big tree and her parents send her to bed without dessert. It’s super unfair, and when she wakes up the next morning with a bunch of really serious people standing in her living room, she ignores them and goes straight for the steamed buns. 

Mouth full of red bean paste, she benevolently allows them a sliver of her attention, far more preoccupied with plans for her toys upstairs. They’re giving her some weird looks, and they range from “I bit a lemon” to “struggling not to smile” but Sakura doesn’t care. She’s way too busy preparing to go upstairs and act out that coup that’s been brewing since Mister Mouser ate Count Oct. However when she finally glances at her parents, (she’s still angry!) they actually seem kind of worried. 

Her love for her parents is loads bigger than the unfairness of being unable to eat dessert, so she gathers all those lessons on manners and waves with one sticky hand. 

That seems to break the ice so she happily sits back and lets the adults talk. Halfway through, she migrates to her papa’s side, tucked up close, enough that she can hear the thump thump thump of his heart. It’s nice, therefore absolutely no one can blame her for feeling a little bit sleepy. Anyways, it’s not like they’re talking about anything important. It’s all gibberish adult speak, something about illegitimate children and the Uchiha and her mom hissing out words she’s never heard before but they must be really powerful because everyone pales. 

She makes sure to beam at her mom afterwards because whilst she might love papa a little more than mama, it’s moments like these which cause her to wish she’d be like that when she’s older. 

After a few moments where they gather themselves, they move onto what’s probably safer topics, about tracing something or the other, but eventually, her parents both shake their head and shuffle the guests out the door. One of them actually waves when Sakura waves goodbye, so her own opinions are raised to “tolerable”. 

Once they’ve turned the corner and are well out of sight, her father grins and throws her up in the air, calling her “his little troublemaker”. She appropriately giggles and whoops as her mom sighs in the background, a wry smile on her face. 

She’s already forgotten what the visitors were here for by the time Princess Fury successfully overthrows the corrupt government Mister Mouser was in charge of. 

\---

The week after that is… strange. People who look a lot like those guests keep on showing up, whether to talk to mama or talk to her which is a novel experience. Mama scowls the first few times it happens but then seems to give in, returning answers to their questions that are more than one word long. It’s fine, especially when they sneak her sweets, so Sakura always gives her best wide-eyed stare and a bright smile. 

They could be walking down the street when someone appears seemingly out of nowhere to offer to walk with them. Or, they’d be at the market and a group of women with straight black hair and fans on their clothes would begin a discussion with mama, like they’ve been best friends since forever. Papa even gets this treatment, stoic-looking men nodding at him or younger teenagers giving him a cheeky grin. 

This carries on for a few weeks, to the point that they’ve been named the “Unofficial Uchihas”, whatever that is, much to her parent’s chagrin. The first time they hear it, it causes her parents to have a hushed, hurried conversation with each other, glancing at Sakura every so often. 

“Subtle as a brick,” Papa says, a resigned expression on his face, “And it doesn’t appear that they’re going to stop any time soon.”

Mama huffs. “Then we better give them a reason to be grateful for all this effort they’re putting in, hm?” 

Things change again, and now they’re preparing small gifts, bags full of mochi and boxes full of carefully crafted jewellery, so whenever someone tries to give them something, they have something to give back. Mama starts remembering names and faces, whilst papa disappears for a while before he comes back smelling like smoke and something acrid, satisfaction plain to see. 

Sakura’s totally confused because this feels an awful lot like a game she’s just not a part of, but she adapts to this new development with all the aplomb of a daimyo.

Now, she's got way more kids to play with which makes games like hide-and-seek way more fun. It's really nice, and she makes sure to tell her toys everything that happened during the day in vivid and unparalleled detail, complete with elaborate stories of honour and justice and good prevailing over evil. It gets easier to run about and her vocabulary grows by the day from her listening to all her new cousins and aunties. She once said a word that papa instantly went red at, eyes wide and horrified. It was _amazing._

It also gets easier to ignore her papa listening behind the door when she recounts her day.

\---

Despite everything, the Harunos are and will always be at its core a merchant clan. Even if a certain family has suddenly come into the acquisition of a particularly determined and stoic ninja clan who seems hellbent on trying to be added to their New Years congratulation card list, nothing can stop them from packing up a wagon full of their best goods and heading out to oversee new trading agreements. 

“We’ll only be gone at most two months,” Mama explains, locking up their house and ineffectually calming the worried flames of the group behind her. “We’ve been fine without an escort all these years and we’ll be fine this year as well.” 

“Her word’s final!” Papa joyfully confirms, bouncing Sakura on his hip. His blinding grin never wavers as they putter over to the gates, Uchiha’s stubbornly continuing to offer some kind of ninja bodyguard for their merchant run, clinging to some sort of social grace as they beg for them to please, at least consider bringing some weapons, what if you’re hurt-

Sakura’s mom hops onto the wagon, drags her husband onto it next to her, and cracks the reigns driving the horses into a brisk trot. Sakura turns to wave but papa clings to her a little tighter until, finally, they’re out of sight. 

It’s ridiculously funny watching her parents share an exhausted look, so it’s absolutely understandable that Sakura bursts into laughter, the rest of her family soon joining. 

\---

They’re probably not here to work on boring adult stuff.

“Sakura! You’ve grown so much, ah, you’ve already had your first flames? Incredible! We’re in for an amazing first turn!”

They’re _definitely_ not here to work on boring adult stuff.

Right now, she’s standing in this sprawling compound, large enough to fit at least two whole mountains in it, cherry blossom trees lining the stone walls that surround this isolated piece of land. They walked through an archway which made her skin tingle and the tense line of her mother’s back relax, the sounds of wildlife seeming to dull in respect. There’s this heavy feeling on her back, a weight that’s just made itself known, and Sakura began to fidget a little more in her mom’s arms until she had to be placed down so they could continue the rest of the journey. 

The one who just spoke was introduced as her aunt, her eyes closed and curved as she smiles and coos over Sakura’s considerably small body. She makes sure to drop one pudgy hand onto hers and she practically glows with the brief interaction, so she rockets up Sakura’s list of cool people to be with. 

They start to move again, apparently to meet even more family, rocking Sakura’s world view, and her aunt, (she has an aunt!) starts slowly telling her about what the Haruno part of her name means.

“We’ve been here the longest, you see,” She starts, a trailing sleeve following the graceful arc of her hand, gesturing to the forest around them. “Ever since your grandmother descended from the heavens, stars in her grasp, she spent a hundred years wandering the land and then a hundred more nurturing it. The stars she held helped her give birth to five children, all of whom set out to explore the world, and with her energy spent she now resides under the very earth we stand on, sleeping.” 

“You’re part star?” Sakura asks, eyes wide. She then realises, the words catching up to the meaning, “... I’m a part star?” 

Her mom’s and aunt’s smile are more than enough of an answer. Papa’s beaming cheeks are just a bonus. 

“We’re different to your friends, Sakura. We live for much longer, and then we’ll fall asleep for a very long time until your grandmother - our mother, wakes up again. Then, we’ll ascend into the heavens, to fly off and begin the cycle anew elsewhere in the universe.” 

“It might seem really scary now,” Mama cuts in, “But that’s fine because it won’t happen for a very long time. Right now, we’re telling you all this because we wanted you to get used to your past and, well, a few physical changes too.” 

“Anyways, I’m sure your friends are all getting talks like this from their clans too!” Papa adds. “So don’t be afraid, and, uh, don’t tell anyone else about what we’re going to tell you, ok?”

Sakura blinks. Takes in the fact that one day, she’ll be just like her mom’s mom, flying in the sky with what once seemed to be untouchable clasped in her hands, her family side by side as they explore the endless depths of the forever night. 

“I’m not scared,” She says, “As long as you’re with me, how can I be?”

\---

“You were gone a lot longer than two months, Haruno-san” Uchiha Mikoto berates, fussing over the dinner she made to welcome them back to Konoha. 

Haruno Mebuki simply smiles, let’s her be pampered and picked at, and carefully hides Sakura from view so they don’t see her snorting out flames each time she snores. She spends the rest of the night fighting off hidden invitations and making up excuses for their prolonged absence. It’s exhausting, but when she drops in a comment about how they’ve been thinking of installing a fireplace for winter, the Uchihas jump at the chance to help. 

That more than makes up for an evening of clan politics. 

When she murmurs this new development to her husband, he kisses her hair and strokes the scale-heat-ivory figure curled in the middle of them that is their daughter. She’s clearly way too big to be bundled up with them in bed, but after finding out that she can unfold in the privacy of their home, she jumped at the chance. 

Mebuki knows all too well how cramped being so small can be and is entirely sympathetic. 

Her husband, being crushed by a four-hundred-kilogram lizard, is much less so. 

They love her so much though, and the thought of confining her all for the sake of their comfort feels wrong in all the ways you can describe. After all, they could theoretically live in the Haruno compound, but their exploring and wander-lust tendencies naturally gave way to the merchant business they’ve created. To give up their home here, (as well as quite a few trade agreements) feels like giving up entirely and they want to at least _attempt_ to give Sakura some semblance of a normal childhood. Even if she’s making it slightly harder than usual, giving the whole Uchiha debacle. They’re not the only clan to have an affinity to fire!

Mebuki has fought tooth and nail for this small piece of safety, a place to protect her hoard, and nothing is going to get in the way of her goal for a peaceful life. 

Her husband leans over the mass that’s a sleeping Sakura and whispers, “Dibs on not doing the dishes tomorrow.” 

Oh, Kami, Mebuki thinks, I’m really in it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok let me just say Kizashi is very much human, he's just had the big ol' info dump before he got married, so no creepy assumptions alright! Haha this idea kinda got out of hand, but I hope to write about Sakura's childhood, her entrance into team seven, and maybe beyond the wave arc, not too sure about that yet. I guess I'll have to see if I have the time ;0; 
> 
> I've been working on 'heaven help me' as well, I haven't forgotten it! With exam season coming to a close, hopefully, that'll get an update soon. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, leave a kudos :)


	2. flap your wings to fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Thank you, everyone, who's commented!

Sakura turns left. Sakura turns right. She takes one step out of the doorway, before being promptly ambushed by no less than ten of her (unofficial) cousins. In a furious struggle, she enacts all seven of her carefully crafted escape plans until at last, she admits defeat. 

They try to bribe her into a good mood, offering iced lollies and sweet cake, but she’s four now and she doesn’t need a whole entourage of glorified _bodyguards_. She snaps a little, huffs a lot, and stalks away at the end of the day, mind swirling. 

\---

It happens like this; she’s switching her eyes between her forms, rolling scales across her skin, practising control because mama said she can never have enough of it. She’s kind of hidden, crouched beneath a bridge and using the water’s reflection to see if she’s actually doing this right or if she’s just making a mess of her face, so when a couple of gossiping shoppers wander over, they don’t notice her at all. That doesn’t stop her put a halt to her practice.

(She’d rather never eat dessert again than disappoint her family by letting out their biggest secret anyways. She’s old enough to understand that bad things will happen if the world finds out she isn’t as small as she seems to be.)

At first, the conversation between the group is just about catching up, but then they move onto rumours, ones that are about her. She perks up because it’s all about how adorable she is and how much nicer the Uchiha clan seems and all around positive things so of course, she pays attention. It’s only when the conversation seems to be heading in a different direction before a last, throwaway comment makes Sakura freeze.

“It’s very lovely of them to look after that little Haruno girl as well! Extending their protection over her, why, I’m sure she’s the most looked after daughter in Konoha right now…” 

It first made her confused. Protection? From what? She’s still scratching her head about it hours later at dinner, cracking open bones with her teeth, ending the day with her lying in her bed feeling uneasy. When she gets up the next morning and starts her normal routine, it comes to midday where she meets her usual play-friends. Her greeting is lacklustre as the adults leave the children alone under the care of the teenagers who remain. 

Sakura decides then and there she’s going to watch them, just for a little bit. 

She winds up distracted the whole day from cataloguing every twitch and change of her peers around her. It surprises her, how seemingly innocuous touches guide her away from dark alleys and crowded areas. How it wasn’t just the bigger kids doing it, but everyone, treating her like spun glass as they kick rocks she could trip on out the way or picking up anything sharp she could have grabbed. One even made sure she never came into contact with a muddy puddle, scooping her up into their arms and carrying her the rest of the way. 

It makes her realize coincidences from before, connections clicking in her head, how all her cousins (still unofficial) are all older than her by at least a few years. And the conclusion that they’ve been doing this for a while, hell, perhaps ever since they’d met her, grates against her spine. She tears a hole in one of her toys and spends the night curled up on the cooling ashes inside the fireplace, even if her parents hate it when she does that. 

She’s much more preoccupied with her teeth aching with the pain of something unpleasant. 

Do they not trust her? When she’d had her birthday, her parents sat her down and told her all about the clan that had dug a hole into their life, how they’re very traditional and suspicious, even more so with them being a ninja clan. How them giving their family the time of day is very unusual, but has turned out to cause fewer problems than predicted, so she must always be respectful when invited into their compound, manners now paramount and her biggest concern. It’s a lot for a four-year-old, but Sakura has always been called fast for her age so she lapped up this new information with great enthusiasm. 

As civilians, getting involved with ninja is a double bladed sword and her parents are doing their best to make sure their daughter doesn’t get cut. She knows this, has seen this when mama lets an Uchiha guest stay a little longer than usual, seen it when papa curbs the desire to grab Sakura and keep her under lock and key. Not that they are unwelcome; they can just become a little overbearing, especially for a family accustomed to solitude and being on the move. 

As she runs her tongue against the serrated edges of her molars, she decides its safe to say her parents have nothing to do with this. More likely than not, the Uchihas are probably just displaying that same annoying behaviour. But it smarts that it’s taken so long for her to see it, that it had taken a complete stranger to open her eyes. 

Another night passes, and in the morning Sakura pounces on the chance to drill her parents with questions she hadn’t thought to have asked before. 

She learns this: the “mother-hen-effect” (papa’s words) is incurable and is best survived by simply accepting it until they start knocking down your door to cook for you, the pain in her bones is probably growing pains and the developing sense of “individuality and independence” (mama’s words) and most importantly, there is an Uchiha kid her age but he’s very important and therefore usually doesn’t leave the compound. 

She files the first two away to be researched later, but the last snippet of knowledge gets her thinking. 

Sakura holes herself up into her room, ignoring the knocking on her door at exactly fifteen past twelve, and begins to plan. Twelve crayons, a pack of sugar paper and the remains of what used to be a glue stick are sacrificed for what Sakura believes to be the greatest creation of her generation. 

“An anti-Uchiha plan, huh?” Her father reads, quirking a brow before ruffling her hair and winking. It’s a new day and Sakura is determined to make this work. “Go get them blossom.” 

\---

She’s sitting in the lap of Uchiha Kai-san, getting her hair braided, a pout on her face to hide the way she’s picking apart everything that did and didn’t work. It’s been a week since her revelation and she’s still at the mercy of the clan that has all but shouted from the rooftops that the Harunos are family. 

The only thing stopping her right now from shifting and tackling the nearest offender under her claws is the fact that it’s all still supposed to be a secret. Anyways, papa said that the clans all have their own secrets, so what if they turn out to be something that eats things like her? Then she’d be no better than where she’d started. 

No, right now she needs to focus. Her plan has undergone many adjustments, but it’s basic principle remains the same; she needs to find the hidden Uchiha. 

It totally makes sense. If she manages to find this kid who’s the same age as her she’ll finally be recognized as a child who doesn’t need to hold hands to cross a street. She might not be high enough to reach the sink, or strong enough to carry the big watering can, but she is definitely old enough to spend the majority of her day _not_ under the omnipresent eyes of those older than her. Once she finds him, this show of her own in-de-pen-dance will get them to back off. She’s sure of it. 

Unfortunately, she has to do this alone, so she needs to lose the group of Uchiha who follows her like a swarm of bees. It’s like they have a built-in radar just for her, that whenever she goes somewhere by herself someone will eventually pop up and apprehend her with a cheery wave and a stick of dango. 

She’s not out of ideas yet. In fact, she likes to think that she’s brimming with them still. 

If evading them by herself hasn’t worked, she’ll need to bring in a distraction. 

And for that? She knows the perfect person.

\---

Sakura’s been loitering around this area for a good thirty minutes before she catches a flash of yellow. 

“Hey! Hey, wait!” She calls, stumbling a little over the long fabric of her makeshift disguise. Her eye-catching pink hair has been shoved under a wide-brimmed hat, and she thanks her lucky stars that no Uchiha has found her yet. Blue eyes meet green, and Sakura grins for all she’s worth.

A girl with platinum blonde hair had screeched to a halt at Sakura’s shouts, and now she’s staring wide-eyed at Sakura, mouth slightly open. 

“Yeah, you! Hi, my name is Haruno Sakura, daughter of the Haruno clan and I would like to ask for a favour!” Sakura bulldozes through her introduction, dragging the hem of her skirt til she’s standing right in front of the girl. 

“Me? What? Uh, what do you want me to do?” The girl asks, a slightly dumbstruck expression plastered onto her face. She squints, “... Do I know you from somewhere or-?” 

“Nope!” Sakura cheerfully answers, “I saw you one day shouting at a bunch of bullies, it was so cool! All I could think of was wow, that girl must be really strong!” 

She’s blushing now, clearly thinking, before sticking out her hand. “Well, I’m Yamanaka Ino! And, and if you want me to do a favour you have to do me one, okay?” 

Sakura takes it, grip firm, “Of course! I wouldn’t have asked you to do something without giving something back, my parents said that’s a really mean thing to do.” 

Newly named Ino beams back at her, saying, “Nice, now you better tell me what that favour of yours is because I already know what’s going to be mine.” 

“Y’know that day with the bullies? I also noticed that everyone’s attention was on you like you were on a stage or something! I need to do something alone, but a bunch of my friends never leave me alone. I want you to distract them long enough for me to get away, do you think you can do that?” 

Ino blinks, looks worried, and then gets this expression on her face which makes Sakura’s stomach flutter. “Who do you think you’re asking? I can absolutely do it! Just tell me who, when and where, and I’ll deal with the rest, alright?”

Sakura laughs, delighted, and clasps her hands around Ino’s. “You’ll really do it? Yes! C’mon you’ve got to tell me your favour now, I owe you big and papa says to never be in someone's debt.” 

“Your dad’s smart,” Ino nods, “Well my favour is... “ A glance, a pause full of tension, until, “Be my friend, Haruno Sakura!” 

She’s totally caught off guard, jaw slack, when the words finally hit and she lets out a shriek. “Yes! Yes, I’ll definitely be your friend, Ino-chan!” She might be friends with the Uchihas, but they were the ones who wormed their way into Sakura’s life, day by day. It was never a conscious decision on her part, no defining moment, just like family. She grew up with their love, never had to ask for it, but Ino, bright, confident Ino, she’s a friend she made willingly. 

Her first proper friend, ever. 

Ino seems just as excited as her, and the use of her first name made her blush even brighter. “Alright! C’mon, as my new friend you’ve got to see the flower shop I live in. When we’re there, we can also talk about what you want me to do, okay?” 

Sakura nods, practically vibrating and lets herself be led away. She feels like she’s just made the best decision in her life, like she’ll follow Ino to the ends of the earth and she wouldn’t even complain. 

By the look on Ino’s face, Sakura thinks just maybe, she feels the same. 

\---

“Did you just say Yamanaka, Sakura?” Mebuki asks, voice raising at the end. 

When her darling daughter nods, she shares a commiserating glance with her husband, as she prepares herself for even more clan politics. Carefully dropping the spoon she was using before she stabs it into her eye or something, she braces herself for another trip to the library. The librarian has been giving her weird looks, especially since all the books she’s borrowed are about Konoha’s clans, like Mebuki’s been planning a hostile takeover of this hidden village in the leaves, which at the rate her daughter’s making friends, might genuinely seem like a viable future option. 

Kizashi has a harrowing look on his face. He’s probably thinking of all the thinly veiled comments and how he has to double his efforts in not accidentally accepting a clan’s proposition for marriage. 

She sighs and clings to the hope that soon they’ll need to make another business trip. One that’ll take them far, far away from here. In fact, she might as well start the preparations for that now…

\---

‘I’m gonna get into so much trouble.’ Ino thinks. This plan is so bad, filled with flaws and has an almost one hundred per cent chance that she’ll be grounded until she’s thirty. But, for the chance to see Sakura smile like that one more time? 

Ino steels herself. She’s done more for worse. 

\---

Sakura is playing her part perfectly. She’s let herself meld into the background, not too quiet to be worrying but also not too loud to be disturbing. The Uchiha kids are milling around her, each holding an ice lolly, lazing in the sun like cats. 

There’s a glint of reflected light and Sakura who has been slowly moving herself to the outside of the group, prepares herself. They’d planned this between two days, everything down to the exact weather conditions, and she’s not going to be the one to mess up now. 

Absently biting the rest of her lolly, she watches Ino’s father get distracted by something in a window, unknowingly giving Ino free reign. She walks with confidence, head buried in a book, and oh so carefully manoeuvres her body right into the path of an Uchiha. 

She makes the impact look a lot bigger than what it should have been, even letting out a soft noise of pain, and looks right up in time for a poorly positioned ice lolly to drop on her face. 

Ino screams, splutters, and is instantly on the attack. She makes a biting comment, guaranteed to bring a rise out of her chosen tormentor, and the game is on. They rise to the bait as easy as you please, Ino brutally fanning the flames with zero finesse yet a surprising amount of bite, bringing in bystanders and the attention of the other Uchiha kids. 

It’s beautiful. 

Two other kids are roped into the argument, helping Ino as she fights the good fight and the Uchiha are up in arms, snapping back insults and rebuttals, trying to gain some ground. 

Once Ino at her peak throws the soggy, super gross lolly stick right back into the face of the one she slammed (as well as the thick book she was reading), there’s a cry of war and chaos truly erupts. The adults watch in horror as the kids run, screaming burning vitriol behind them as they’re pursued, Ino’s dad barely getting a second to assess the situation as Ino zips by him, holding the hands of the two boys who helped her. One sticks out his tongue, a blood-boiling raspberry the last thing they see when they dash into an alleyway. 

The Uchiha would be fools to not pursue them. With a holler, they rush after them, leaving only a few behind in their haste. One goes to scoop up Sakura, only to find her completely and utterly gone.  
\---

Huffing, Sakura jogs as fast as she can, not wanting to be completely out of energy before she reaches the compound. With a mental note to be Ino’s bestest friend for the rest of her life, she slides through the gates with a smile, and slows down into a confident walk. 

She’s quickly learned that if you look like you know what you’re doing, you’re either left alone or asked questions. So, she looks like she knows what she’s doing _and_ that she’s got to do that thing really quickly. With the biggest strides she can make, she begins the search. 

The one thing she’s failed to really consider was how big this place was. She’s struck a few times by the sheer size of the place, eyes like saucers as she takes in the looming buildings. It doesn’t take her much time for her to grasp that she’s way out of her depth here. 

Time for plan B then. 

Putting on her best puppy-eyed look, she chooses a target which looks the most gullible. Approaching this old man in a rocking chair, she with faked hesitation asks him if he has seen her friend. 

“Y’see I got lost and now I don’t know where they’re supposed to be!” She wails, pressing her hands together and bowing her head. “Please help me!”

The old man blinks, eyes seeming to scan everything about her, from the sweat on her forehead and the desperate slouch in her posture. “You’re probably looking for Sasuke-kun, right?” He mutters, a wry twist to his lips. He lifts a hand and points with his pipe down the street. “Keep walking that way and you’re sure to bump into him soon. Pretty sure he’s out with his brother in one of the training fields.” 

Shouting a thank you loud enough to wake a few birds, she scampers off with this new destination in mind. It takes a while, and she’s thinking up a whole new plan to get revenge on that old man if he gave her dodgy directions, until finally, her shoes hit compact dirt and the sound of laughter rings in the air. 

_Boyish_ laughter. 

With a last burst of energy, she explodes out of a bush right into the large open space of what must be a training field. There in the middle stands her salvation, the looming figure of a brother and, at last, the chubby-faced kid she’s been hunting for nearly a month. 

She’d almost weep with joy, but if a stranger found her and instantly started crying you wouldn’t think them capable which was the whole reason why she did this. 

Instead, using her superior four-year-old intellect, she juts her chin up and points, like a declaration, right at the forehead of this “Sasuke-kun”. 

“You!” She crows, helpless against the broad smile that glows out of her. 

“... M-me?!” The boy yelps, gripping the legs of his brother and futility trying to hide behind him. 

“Be my friend!” She calls, “I’ve had to play with so many of the older kids and they keep on trying to make sure I don’t get hurt! It’s boring and annoying and I bet if we hung out together they’ll have to leave us alone!” 

Her words almost seem to make the kid shrink, as he switches between staring at her and staring at his brother. After a few, kind of awkward moments, he seems to remember that he has a mouth and with a slight push, he walks forwards towards her. 

“What if I don’t want to be alone?” He asks, gaze snapping back every few seconds. 

“We don’t have to be alone all the time, duh. Anyways, I’ll be there, so it’s not like you’re by yourself!” She asserts, trying to convince him and also herself because this wasn’t part of the plan. That moment with Ino has clearly influenced her though. She’ll never scoff at having another friend anyways and this Sasuke kid clearly needs one too.

He stares at her, at his feet, at the sky, before finally nodding, a small smile starting to grow on his face. “I like tomatoes.” 

“I don’t mind them, but the small ones are too sour to eat,” Sakura replies, sticking out her hand in a mirror to Ino. “I’m Haruno Sakura, daughter of the Haruno clan, and one day when we’re old enough to reach sinks and pick up heavy watering cans, I really hope we’ll still be friends.”

He reaches out and his grip is surprisingly soft but steady. “Uchiha Sasuke. I… hope that we’ll stay friends that long too.” 

They share a smile and it feels like fireworks, like the moment she made Ino laugh, like when she’s at the peak of the hill and her whoops as she goes running down it. It feels like a promise. 

“You don’t like cherry tomatoes?” Sasuke asks just as a group of nine Uchihas come running out the underbrush, all looking for Sakura. 

She lets the bubbling in her lungs free, laughing wild, thinking that yeah, she can get used to this. 

\---

“Are we going to discuss why our kids nearly picked a clan war?” Inoichi tiredly inquires. He’s on his sixth shot of sake, still way too sober to begin prodding the elephant in the room. Whilst he wanted to know what his daughter was planning, he wasn’t really banking on it being a 101 on how to worsen clan relations. 

“Absolutely not.” Shikaku says, seemingly ignoring the cups and instead, drinking straight from the bottle. 

Choza snorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone acts very not four-year-old, we'll just... say that's because of ninja stuff, ;P  
> Sorry for the Naruto bait, Ino's always going to be Sakura's first friend if I have any say in it. (also first crush but shhh we'll deal with that when they're older)
> 
> Leave a kudos if you liked it!


	3. raise your beak to the sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!
> 
> Things start to kick off. (// for violence)

“Okay, so if I eat lots and lots, I’ll get strong?” Sasuke asks, watching with avid eyes as Sakura’s mother dices and slices vegetables, the thunk thunk sound as the knife hits the cutting board loud in the kitchen. Ever since that fateful day where Sakura ambushed the four-now-five-year-old, the Harunos have arranged many supervised playdates and discovered many unsupervised ones, courtesy of Sakura. (Mebuki highly doubts they're really unsupervised; any decent ninja clan would always have a guard on duty. She keeps these thoughts on the down-low though, just in case.) 

“That's right!” Sakura practically vibrates by her side, clumsily breaking the broad beans into pieces. She rips the inedible stem with more force than necessary, turning the bean into green mush, so Mebuki quickly reminds her to focus on her task with a soft tap of her spoon. "It'll give your body lots to use so it can make you taller. You might even become taller than your brother if you eat enough." 

Sasuke's eyes appear to sparkle for a second, awe clear to be seen, before focusing on the cooking. When he came to Mebuki with the desire to learn how to make a bento, she was quick to sweep him up into a weekly class, starting with the basics that Sakura had long grasped. 

It seems that Sasuke never really thought ahead to how the food he makes can help him, so focused he was on his goal which will, to no surprise, be gifted to his brother. 

"My mum says that you should eat vegetables, not eat a lot," He muses, nose wrinkling at a pile of green peppers. 

"You do need to eat your vegetables," Mebuki cuts in, steering this conversation away from a potential, dangerous misunderstanding, "And it's good to eat a lot when you're young or when you're going to do something which requires a lot of energy." 

Now both children are looking at her with wonder. She hides a smile by bringing out the dough, now risen, so she can cut it into pieces for the dumplings. Kids are so easy to please. 

A door unlocks, slams, and Kizashi sticks his head around a doorway. 

"Ah, my amazing chefs, all so hard at work! Who wants to take a break and eat some strawberry daifuku?" 

Here comes the love of my life, Mebuki thinks, watching her husband stretch his face into shapes that'll certainly make Sakura snort and Sasuke giggle. He turns to her, expression very similar to a kabuki mask, and honestly, how could she not lean over and plant a kiss. 

The two little monsters make the customary sounds of disgust, before grabbing their prizes and rushing out into the garden. 

"That's going to spoil their dinner," Mebuki reprimands, the chunk of warm fondness continuing to sit right next to her third heart. "Couldn't you have picked out something smaller?" 

"A bit of sugar is a welcome sacrifice for a few moments alone," Kizashi says through a goofy grin, "And I wasn't too sure how much time we'll need." 

The thing is, after having to babysit several kids, one being your own and the others coming from a clan well known to be uptight and pedantic about rules, you easily find your own personal time rapidly decreasing. They love their children, love their friends, but sometimes a bit of privacy is needed. 

Thus, they had devised a plan that has worked every single time. All it needs is a bit of careful planning. First, get everyone involved with a task that is only slightly interesting. Then, have someone propose a break, using food as a bribe if necessary. Finally, some public affection seals the deal. It has worked every single time so far and Mebuki likes to think that it's only slightly because the kids caught on. 

Kizashi winks at her, moving in closer with sure steps, and reaches for a scroll hidden behind the ground pepper. 

"So, due to the inevitable future that Sakura will go to the ninja academy and not oh, I don't know, literally any safer job, I did some more snooping and I've found a general plan the clan families use for their kids." He opens the scroll with a flourish, revealing the hasty writing that carefully details all the information they've found that their daughter will eventually need. Plucking a pen out of a pocket, he begins writing down a schedule that makes Mebuki baulk. 

She tries to soothe her worries with the fact that there has to be a reason why most civilian ninjas don't make it past chuunin. That Sakura won't accept anything less, will push herself if it means she gets to be on the same level as the clan kids she's growing up with. That if they don't do their best to prepare her now, she'll have to watch her friends die a lot sooner than anyone should. 

Knowing how ruthless ninjas can be, Sakura might not survive too. 

"I'll start calculating how much it'll cost to buy some of this training gear," Mebuki says instead of all her other thoughts. Then she proceeds to not do that and to instead kiss her husband senseless. After all, he went through all that work to get this information- better to reinforce good behaviour with a reward or two. 

\---

"Your parents are weird," Sasuke says, almost without thinking, as they sit on the swing in the back garden. 

"Yeah, well, you're weird," Sakura shoots back, well used to the give and take of insults traded between friends. "What makes you say that?" 

Sasuke fidgets a little under her gaze, which allows her some time to eat a strawberry or two. "I dunno, it's just. They don't really act like my parents, y'know? Like the kissing. My parents would never kiss if there are other people around." He whispers the last sentence like it's a secret and Sakura feels her brow crease, feeling like there’s something else being said here. “And even though your parents are really busy, they still make time for us, or let us sit near them when they’re working, or even apologizing when we can’t! I mean, my mum does that most of the time but she doesn’t really have a job, and I don’t think I’ve ever really been inside my dad’s workroom because I wanted to. It’s only been when he wanted me to.” 

Sakura’s kind of lost. Her parents are the only parents she’s ever known, so she doesn’t really know if what they’re doing is strange or not. But whenever she reads a book, or when her mum reads her a bedtime story, the parents in them always seem nicer than what Sasuke’s parents sound like. 

“And my brother! He’s always so serious all the time and I know it’s because he’s going to be the new head of the clan, but I think he’s already going to be a great head and that he’d be better off playing with me instead of making himself more sad. It’s super annoying because whenever I try to tell my mum or my dad they always just... treat me like I _still_ don’t understand.” He lets out a long sigh as he watches his unsweetened strawberries melt, looking way too unhappy for Sakura’s liking. 

She instantly decides she’s got to fix that and wracks her brain for any information she remembers about Sasuke’s parents. It’s not a lot, she’s never paid attention to the adults and even though she’s met his mom a few times it’s not like she’s talked to her. It seems, with this kind of problem, she’s stumped. 

Sakura finds that she hates that feeling.  
“Well, adults can be dumb sometimes!” She declares loud enough to startle Sasuke into throwing his plate. “Sometimes, my mum can’t find the flour when it’s always on top of the fridge! And sometimes, papa can’t remember the super special date where everyone has to be nice to their mom! All adults have this and so what if your parents have it more than most? Anyways, if them making your brother lead is so bad, why don’t you do it instead?”

Sasuke looks stunned. He’s staring at her like she just declared war on the moon, all bug-eyed and mouth open. “Do you really think it’s that simple? I’m not the heir, I can’t be the head and what will my brother do if he’s not going to lead?” 

“He’ll help you, of course! As like, a right-hand man or whatever. That means he won’t need to do any more stuff he doesn’t want to because you already said that he’s ready to take over. All that other stuff about your parents I can’t really understand, but I think that’s just them being stupid.” She pauses, realizing that he probably wouldn’t like her calling his parents names, and adds, “It’s not like they have to kiss in front of people, that’s just something my parents do.” 

He still looks shell-shocked, but Sakura thinks she can see her words turning something in his brain. She also thinks there’s a flicker of hope in his eyes. That might just be the sun though. 

“I… You think I can really do that?” He finally whispers, staring into her eyes. 

“Of course!” She grins, “And you can bet that I’ll be cheering you on! Just don’t forget me when you become the leader of the Uchihas, alright?”

“Never,” He confirms, before throwing his arms around her, totally making her daifuku drop onto the ground. As she hugs back, she guesses that that was fair; she did make him throw his first.

\---

A week passes without any change until Sasuke quietly tells her that he’s going to be learning and training more in secret so he really can be the Uchiha head. It means he won’t be able to be around as much, which is a bummer, but it lines up with Sakura’s new tasks that her mum and dad set for her. 

Turns out, when you’re secretly really really big, you need lots of training to be small. 

So, they’re going to the compound earlier than usual. Every year they make several trips around the land, then go on a one really long journey right before summer hits. That’s when they're able to meet her favourite aunt, (and, if she’s lucky, some other aunts and uncles) as well as to catch up with grandma. It’s her most looked forward to time the whole year because when she’s crouched beneath the large boulders that sits to the east and told to whisper what has happened into this massive crack in the ground that’s so deep she thinks she’ll just keep on falling forever, she thinks she can feel grandma listening back. 

It’s honestly so cool. Therefore, she’s excited to spend even longer there, despite the fact that she won’t get to see Ino-chan and Sasuke-kun and the numerous other friends she has. 

On the day they leave, she consoles a grumpy Ino with the promise of letters and gifts, squeezes Sasuke’s hand and wishes him good luck, and is sneakily given several kunai and a knife by some Uchihas. Her parents nod to her request for letters, plant a few forehead kisses and head rubs onto Sasuke, and carefully confiscates the weapons. 

It’s different and yet not at the same time. Like the world knows something is changing, so it’s taking a deep breath and preparing itself by letting the sun shine a little brighter, the wind whistle a little clearer, the trees grow a little stronger. It makes her hair stand on end. Like things are going a bit too well. 

“Ready?” Papa asks.

“Always,” Sakura replies. She ignores the feeling that she's lying. 

\---

When she steps past the archway into Haruno territory, she instantly knows something is wrong. She grips her mum’s hand tight, alert and tense, eyes flickering around for a reason to why she feels this way. Nothing presents itself, everything still looks more or less the same, maybe with things a little more overgrown than before, but that’s normal, plants grow and that’s that. 

They walk in near-complete silence, her parents picking up on her sudden change of mood, and she has to restrain herself from running the last few steps to where they usually meet aunt Akito. 

They don't get to meet her. 

\---

She's behind her mom, who is glorious vengeance in technicolour gold, snarling and snapping and ready to spill more blood. She used to barely remember her mom's true form, and as it stands before her too large to describe, she thinks she'll never forget. Her scaled body, thick with muscle, is the greatest defence Mebuki can provide for them and Sakura is helpless against the terror for what lies on the other side. 

It happened so quickly - Akito didn't show up to greet them so they kept walking, and when they arrived at where the main buildings sat, only to smell the metal iron, something lunged forward and attacked. She didn't have time to blink before papa scooped her up and scrambled to get out of the way of a rapidly growing mama, the meaty ripping of flesh and bone loud in the chaos. 

A whole group of different nin had rushed at mama, silent with faces hidden by masks. One faltered before mama's claws and is instantly batted away, the thick, wet crack of his spine snapping in two going off like a firework. The rest start pelting her with kunai, senbon, all tools meant to hurt but most bounce off her scales as she attacks with calculated precision. They carry on, beginning to fire off ninjutsu techniques, earth rising to meet fang and razor-sharp winds flying towards joints and the thick cloying blanket of some sort of mist making it hard to breathe. 

It's no match to mama though. Throughout the barrage, she's kept on growing, until her head towers above the tallest trees, winged limbs balancing her front half as she swipes down each foe. Her tail is long enough to surround Sakura and papa, the barbed tip warding off any who try to attack from behind. 

They must have gotten Akito in surprise, Sakura realizes as the world dissolves into a slow blur. Sealed her, just like she warned Sakura, poisoned her, tied her weakened body down with chakra as they brought a knife down, down, _down-_

Someone gets a lucky hit, striking a vulnerable area where mama's scales never grew back right. It's small and from a fight a long time ago, but is also the only glaring chink in her natural armour so of course the nin target it. After all, sharp eyes are only made sharper when lives are at stake. 

The tail around her shifts as mama sways with the blast, giving Sakura the perfect glimpse of a pale hand trying to drag what must be a body out onto a patio. Everything about them is obscured due to the fact that they've only just reached the door, fingernails broken and bloody and bleeding as the wrist shakes with exertion. 

Sakura already knows it's Akito, recognises the slender shape of the hands which once lovingly touched hers, even with all the blood. Papa must see her too, the arms around Sakura clenching, somehow getting even tighter as if he's afraid she'll run. 

The both of them watch as the hand continues to crawl, soon revealing another as Akito desperately tries to move, whether to help mama or to warn them or if she's just reacting to the animal intuition of escape. 

They continue to watch as her hands suddenly spasm, once, twice, only to lay limp as a rush of blood seeps out, heralding another nin who steps out of the building with a sword dripping red. This new foe does not look towards them, there's no meeting of eyes, and yet Sakura knows deep within her heart of hearts that a monumental meeting has just occurred. 

The tail around them shifts again, covering the scene far too late as the nin joins the fray, helping their allies fight mama. It gives Sakura a moment to process, her thinking sluggish as papa croons nonsense comfort into her ears. 

Papa is a chuunin, Sakura chants in her mind, and mama is much larger than what's fighting them and she's bigger than she seems with years of knowledge and grandma is here even if she's sleeping and- and- aunt Akito-! And as abruptly as it came that beat of numbness passes. (She's so scared, so, so, scared.)

Please, she begs in the screaming of her mind, _please._

Mama howls in defiance, instincts taking over, and opens her mouth, turning the world white in her fury. 

\---

Later, once the choking smoke of burnt wood and organic matter has dissipated, Sakura will shake and shiver as she pretends to sleep. She will hear her parents talk in the next room over, mama sounding tired, papa sounding stressed. They will tell her with her eyes screwed shut that her favourite aunt has gone to sleep early, that she needs the extra time to recover and heal. The nin had found her three hearts; a stab wound bisecting the muscle that keeps each atrium separate. Paired with a whole cocktail of poison, it had done a number on her aunt's body. It'll take more than that to actually kill her though, (Dragons made of starfire are not so easily slain. It doesn't change the fact that she's gone, that Sakura won't get to see her again for a very long time. Nor that it was close, too close.) They will talk about the dead in hushed voices, a troop of six, jounin, now ashes and motives still unknown. Glory, papa will suggest, greed, desire, and mama will remain silent. 

None will get any sleep that night, and for the first time, Sakura will finally, horrifically, terribly, with absolute certainty, understand what her family means when they ask her to keep everything a secret. 

Control, she will think, control is power and absolution. It will be an epiphany that will strike just as the sun begins to rise, a yellow flash of desperation born fresh from trauma. 

Sakura, with her pink hair and green eyes and baby-fat softness, will dig her hands into that, and once the sun has risen over the trees, will ask to begin her training. 

Her parents will, in every universe, say yes. 

(She will always be a child soldier.)

\---

Sakura lays her five-year-old body in front of the crack that leads to her grandma. She's just spent the whole day working through different forms, finding balance and stabilizing her centre of mass. Papa was adamant on the fact that she'll need to work on the basics before she gets to the more flashy moves, filling her mind with general knowledge as she bent her body in ways she didn't know she could. 

It's become a ritual to come here at the end of the day, taking the long way around so she doesn't see the scorch marks made by her mum. It makes her head hurt whenever her eyes start to trail the obvious marks of a body, the imprint of a hand. Her parents had churned the ground to remove most of the burnt areas from view, but the surrounding trees continue to weather the damage done. 

She should be thankful that the whole forest didn't burn down, that papa had drenched the flames in water as soon as they were declared safe to move. But Sakura can't find it in herself to feel that sort of gratitude or relief, only the gut-churning emotion of a bad memory. 

It hurts, yet it also reminds her of what she's learned. Sakura takes comfort in the fact that she won't lose sight of why she's doing this. The world has just gotten so much wider than her friends; becoming a ninja is no longer purely a way to remain at their side. 

Power and independence she turns in her mind, two bright goals that she'll aim to reach through violence. If being a ninja means gaining the ability to protect, to fight just like how mama fought, to be able to defeat those who wish to do you harm, she's more than prepared to undergo whatever she needs. It doesn't matter that she can't look at where six men breathed their last, that'll surely be something which will get easier with time. 

She refuses anything less. 

Pushing herself upright, she gazes at the hole which apparently connects the outside to her grandmother. She imagines, just for a minute, Akito's pale hands, clasped around her pale neck as she sleeps next to grandmother, cartilage and stretchy tendons knitting itself together at an agonising pace. It aches to think any more, so she stops, let's herself breathe in the scent of pine and cut grass, tense muscles given a short reprieve. 

She has two weeks before they return to Konoha which she's determined to make them count. Everyone else is probably training, clan kids learning clan things, tricks and tips passed from ninja generation to ninja generation. 

Her family is different, rarely meeting, with the only tips being how to sniff out the best deal, how to bargain like a fish wife, how to best portray your goods. As an aspiring merchant, she has a well of information, but for anything else? 

Sakura scoffs. Like that's going to stop her! Papa is still a chuunin even if he quit, the village that is her home is crawling with ninja she can ask and there's always the library. She has time and resources, now it's up to her on how to use it. 

With a final glance to where grandma (and now Akito, who always had a smile for Sakura, why did this have to happen-) sleeps, she forces herself back onto her feet, bracing herself for a quick run back to the house they are staying at. She's had enough of being sad and miserable, and whilst she can't be happy all the time she can still believe in a better tomorrow. 

After all, what would her friends say if they saw her like this? Ino would have a fit and Sasuke would probably faint with worry and she'll never be allowed to see what they really look like once they stop being so small because they'll think she can't take it. 

In comparison to everything that has happened, to be left behind would be the worst thing to ever experience. The second worst is a lifetime of twitchy Uchiha herding her away from puddles. 

Hm. Sakura squints her eyes and then positions her feet in the ideal running position all ninja should have, as demonstrated by her dad. Better carry on training then, lest she condemns her future self to a life she wouldn't like to live. 

The world needs to watch out; Sakura is never going to sit idly by ever again as her precious people are threatened. If people are going to fight, she's going to fight back. 

That's a promise, shannaro! 

\---

"You're different," Ino says as she squints at her, eyeing the way her arms are a little more toned, the cut of her new trousers which facilitate easier movement, "Did anything happen when you were away?" 

Sakura has gone over the story enough times with papa she can recite it in her sleep. "We were attacked by a few bad men on the way to my aunt's house. They were so scary! With big knives and scars. Papa managed to beat them off, but it got me thinking about being a ninja when I'm older." Noticing Sasuke’s frightened expression, she quickly adds, "I'm not gonna quit my goal to be one with you guys of course! Papa was super cool, but I just thought that I'll need to start training because I don't really have the same skills as him yet." 

Ino scowled as Sasuke visibly relaxed, his hands already reaching out to grab hers. "I'm glad you're not hurt and that you beat the bandits away. Whenever my brother speaks about his ninja missions, they always seem so dangerous, so it's good that you came out alright." 

Sakura tries very hard to not think about the blood, and mostly succeeds. Being with her friends again has made it much easier. "Like something like that will scare me off so easy! I said I'll become a ninja when you two asked ages ago, and that's not changing soon, I promise!" 

Ino finally looks less like she's going to shouting at her, the corners of her mouth lifting into a wry grin. "We believe you, don't worry. I guess as a non-ninja clan kid, you'll have to work a bit harder than us so it makes sense that you've started practising now. Hey! You should invite us next time you train- just because we're not civilians doesn't mean we should slack off!"

Looking between Ino's sparkling eyes and Sasuke’s furious nodding, she already knew her answer. "I will! It'll be twice as fun if you join, and I don't think papa will say no." 

Changing Sasuke’s hand so it holds her arm, and threading Ino's arm into the other, she half drags half leads her two friends back to her house. "C'mon, I've got a bunch of presents to give to you, and after that, you have to tell me what you've been doing whilst I was gone." 

"Definitely," Sasuke says, Ino throwing him a smirk behind Sakura, and the trio heads off, steps in sync as they walk forwards towards the sun. 

\---

Itachi watches his mother and father make conversation with the two Haruno guests in their home. As soon as they'd stepped through the gates of the village, they were herded away back to here, and now they're recounting what has happened in the past few months. They look a little more stressed, the lines around their eyes a bit more pronounced, but that could easily be chalked up to travel fatigue. 

Itachi doesn't think it's that though. 

As his mother eventually coaxes the whole story from Mebuki-san, faces grim as they detail their daughter's first encounter with hostile forces, Itachi carefully ignores the itch that gives him the feeling that they aren't telling the whole truth. After all, even civilian clans have information best kept under lock and key. 

His mother's eyes sharpen and even his father tenses slightly in discomfort or frustration- he can't tell. The Harunos decline any help and state that they'll simply focus on settling down and supporting Sakura-chan. Analyzing the set of his mother's mouth, he'll bet home-cooked meals and plenty of opportunities for Sasuke to play with their child will appear in the next few weeks. Gifts specifically for a distressed family, one that could potentially be a very big asset to the Uchiha clan. 

Nevertheless, observing his mother give comfort as she prepares small snacks to eat, he doesn't think the three of them are considered just an advantage any more. Sasuke is already meeting up with Sakura-chan outside- a clan doesn't let one of its heirs run around with non-family without trust. 

Itachi certainly wouldn't allow it if he himself didn't trust them. They're good people, hard-working and kind, and he can't think of a better influence on Sasuke than them. Whenever he visits, the two adults sitting in front of him never fail to push sweets and treats into hands, patting his back and showing so much care he consistently leaves slightly dazed. They even go out of their way to find sour candy because Sasuke doesn't like sweet things. 

Risking a glance towards his father, who has only just begun to express his sympathy by firmly emphasising how no harm will come to them with the Uchiha police force on patrol, Itachi quietly concludes that Sasuke deserves all the love he can get. 

Even if it's from another family altogether. 

Zoning back into the conversation as he pours tea with all the grace of a trained shinobi, he sends a small smile to Kizashi-san who beams back. Sending a prayer to whoever is listening, Itachi hopes that the Harunos are here to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this fic will still be super indulgent fluff but you gotta have some angst at some points haha! Next chapter is already in the works and hopefully it won't have a super long wait like this one. School is still kicking my butt though ;0; 
> 
> Thank you for all the comments! They fuel my will to write pffff

**Author's Note:**

> ;)


End file.
